<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales of Tiktok: I Can Explain! by ellay_gee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189838">Tales of Tiktok: I Can Explain!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee'>ellay_gee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Tiktok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends in love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maid Cafe, adding ships and tags as I add chapters, based on tiktoks, crossposted on tumblr unless it's for real NSFW, will probably be multifandom so be warned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which i write drabbles based on tiktoks I’ve seen and then post them various places. Probably all gonna be FFXV and Teen Wolf, but ya never know. They will also mostly be fluff and sometimes allude to nsfw material so be warned</p>
<p>This work: Gladio comes home to find Prompto right in the middle of filming a tiktok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Tiktok [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tales of Tiktok: I Can Explain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, as part of my effort to just build writing every day into a habit, I've decided to write (mostly) cute lil drabbles inspired by tiktoks I've seen. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio whistled to himself as he mounted the stairs two at a time to his third floor walk-up. He had a rather long day and was looking forward to spending some time alone with his boyfriend Prompto.</p>
<p>Dear, sweet Prompto who had promised him a home-cooked meal. Perfect Prompto who would probably-maybe-if-Gladio-asked-nicely walk on his sore back and then also possibly give him a blow job.</p>
<p>The thought was so enticing he’d actually left work early for the first time in three weeks, hoping to maybe squeeze in that beejer before dinner so he could <em>really</em> focus on dessert. (aka licking  whipped cream off of every inch of his boyfriend’s freckled flesh)</p>
<p>He paused outside their apartment to gather himself—he didn’t want to seem too eager. But, as he opened the door and was ready to call out to let Prompto know he’d arrived home, he was greeted by a most delightful sight.</p>
<p>Prompto was stood in the middle of the living room, wearing a fluffy and adorable maid outfit, complete with that little hat and he was holding a pad and pencil. He looked just like one of those girls from the maid café down on Bari Avenue.   </p>
<p>“Look, I can explain!” Prompto rushed out in a high-pitched tone, face pinkening from the end of his nose to the tips of his ears.</p>
<p>But Gladio was already salivating. He rumbled approvingly deep in his chest as he kicked off his shoes and yanked his shirt over his head. Prompto squealed as the bigger man scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder, giving his ass a hearty smack.</p>
<p>“Gladio! Put me down! I was trying to make a tiktok!” He giggled and playfully pounded at the warrior’s chest as Gladio spun them in a circle.  </p>
<p>Gladio just grinned as he headed for the couch to lavish his love in sloppy kisses and heavy pets. “C’mon babe, let’s violate some community guidelines.”</p>
<p>Luckily for Prompto, the recorder automatically shuts off after 60 seconds, but what he did post got 15k views before being removed for lewdness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>based on this <a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@pwince.kwackerz/video/6920765526897659138?_d=secCgYIASAHKAESMgowviVxNH4syJdexlwjNt1Gy4UJudPFiF53nrd3NzOo1m2Xpqajl%2B5fjeElCnu%2Fmkt8GgA%3D&amp;language=en&amp;preview_pb=0&amp;sec_user_id=MS4wLjABAAAAh8JnODqF1xLFC3PXB22yZBIW0zvCer6aKp0gujJEBF12A33X8d81NQqvd_9kaWSx&amp;share_app_name=musically&amp;share_item_id=6920765526897659138&amp;share_link_id=910471ce-209e-41fc-ad87-1570422a5d15&amp;timestamp=1612244810&amp;u_code=dbj7fegkbic600&amp;user_id=6811955116062786566&amp;utm_campaign=client_share&amp;utm_medium=android&amp;utm_source=messenger&amp;source=h5_m">tiktok</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>